During recent years, the use of paper clips has become increasingly more popular. Plastic clips which have pointed, rounded front shape with the large, smooth edges are well received. However, it can only hold very limited thickness of the gathered papers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,060, Hisao, Sato invented clips with spring action having vertical panel, which will hold up to half inch or more. The problems with these clips are, that they are very expensively made, having two or more parts. These types of clips usually have separate handles or springs. These clips are not only expensive, but also bulky in the envelope, and requires a lot of strength to open.
When people send correspondence or document by mail, usually they enclose a check, memo, or business card with the letter. Existing clips do not have additional panel(s) to hold the above mentioned check, memo, or business card. Currently, attachments are stapled or clipped together with additional clips. This is not only time consuming, but also expensive.
J. F. McMullen invented a paper clip for retaining one or more separate insertions. However, his invention, after paper is inserted, nothing prevents the clip from shifting around, which will cause the paper to slide out or move. Because there is only one stopping element and it is located on one side of the clip in the corner, the opposite side wide open. Also, McMullens' invention is confusing, because it does not have definite front or back by glance.